Frankenstenstein act 2 alternate ending
by TheLonelyStarKid
Summary: From the frankenstein script. this is an alternate ending to act 2. Felix is in for a surprise and will Agatha be able to calm him down before something tradgic happens and the Monster takes an angry victim.


**Note:****Ok so this is actrually my english home work but i havent put anything on her for a while so i thaught i would just post this and yes it is in script form cause in class we are doing the play not book soz if spelling is crappers. please R&R :):):) **

**Frankenstein Act 2 alternate ending**

The room is cold and dimly light because of Agatha's lack of sight. The monster stood in the center of the room with the blind lady feeling every scar and callus on his face. She steps away gasping when her lovers voice is heard outside.

Felix: Agatha, My dear im home. I stop by the bakery and got you a slice of that delicious carrot cake you love so much! Agatha?

(Felix enters the house his hunting gun in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other)

Felix: (Lifting the loaded gun upright as he drops the shopping, the contents' of the plastic whit bag spread everywhere) AGATHA! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BEAST!

Agatha: Felix wait I can hear you have your gun please put it down. Let's all stay calm and just talk about this… OK!

Felix: But Agatha! This beast it is the one everybody's been talking about! HES A MONSTER!

Monster: me not a …

Agatha: He is not a monster how dare you say that!

Felix: (getting angrier) Easy for you to say you can't see!

(Agatha gasps at her true loves hurtful words)

Felix: Wait im sorry. I didn't mean that! Its just he… it will kill use. You don't know what he's…its capable off. Please my love just come over here come to my voice (pause) please.

(Felix is starting to calm down but the deadly weapon he is carrying is still grasped in his overworked tiered rough hands)

Agatha: Felix put the gun down and we can all just sort this out in a controlled manor. DAMN IT FELIX PUT THE BLOODY GUN DOWN! (Agatha shouting sternly)

(Felix slowly lowers his gun, not letting it out his shaky hand but allowing it to face the polished wood floor)

(Seeing the violent man in front of him relax the monster takes a step towards Agatha for comfort, as she was the only one to show compassion and kindness towards him.)

(Seeing the frightful horrendous monster placed in front of him step towards his beloved wife Felix throws the powerful gun up right aims and pulls the over used trigger aiming for Frankenstein's monster.)

(Hearing all this commotion, the sound of the gun firing is deafening to Agatha's heightened sense of hearing. She quickly dashed to the side hoping to miss this deadly bullet where ever it was going. Sadly the poor girl was met by the piercing pain of the horrid bullet as is dug into her pale soft skin. She fell to the floor blood spilling like a jug of milkshake.)

Agatha: AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!(She let out a cry of pain)

(Felix dropped the gun onto the cold surface he stood on)

Felix: (cradling his lover) Agatha! Wake up please im so sorry. Please baby please. Don't leave in need you. I love you! WAKE UP!

Agatha: (slowly opening her heavy eye lids struggling to breathe) Felix…my love…I…Love…

(The poor woman's eyes close and she lay lifeless in her husband's arms)

Felix: (Looking up from his wife, he shouts at the monster stood before him) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU MONSTER!YOU ALIEN!YOUR NOTHING!I HATE YOU!

Monster: (stunned) what you shoot her!

(Frankenstein's monsters anger boils over and suddenly he snaps)

Monster: ME MONSTER! FINE I BE MONSTER! I BE ALIEN! ILL KILLS ALL YOU!

(The ragging monster runs for the still loaded gun that lies on the blood stained floor. He grabs it with grate haste and shoots Felix in the back)

(Agatha's husbands body slumps over hers as they both lay dead together)

Monster: (craziness could be heard in his voice) Teach you!

(The monster runs out the open thick wooden door into the dark mysterious forest. The lights dim and act 2 comes to a tragic end.)

By Ariane-Jade Johnson


End file.
